


Saviour - Cherik

by ValiantRaze



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantRaze/pseuds/ValiantRaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is badly bullied and extremely sad about it. He finds everyday at school hard. His sister left years ago, and he's been alone his whole life. One day, he meet Erik Lehnsherr and his life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charl is bully. He sad. He sist Raven. She leaf. One dai: Eri. Eri kis Charl. He sai No Homo tho Charl. Charl is cri and kil himsif. Th nd.


	2. Chapt too

Aft Charl death, Eri is very cri. Eri almos sucide but Rav, Charl sist, tells no. Do not sucid. I lov th you you Rav. They make kiss. But than, A Knock.  
To b cotinoo.


End file.
